Match
(Possibly) |team = TFI: Yelling Beavers BFDI: Squishy Cherries BFDIA: Team No-Name, FreeSmart BFB: iance |episode = BFDI: "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None" BFDIA: "Get in the Van" IDFB: IDFB 2 (to rejoin) BFB: "What Do You Think of Roleplay?" |place = BFDI: 14th (66 votes) BFDIA: 19th (426 dislikes) IDFB: 1st (To leave TLC) BFB: 56th (12,758 votes) |allies = *Pencil (BFF) *Bubble (mainly) *Ruby *Firey *Ice Cube *Book *Blocky *Spongy *Flower *Lightning *Snowball |enemies = *Pin *Bubble (sometimes) *Flower (Mostly) *Spongy (before BFB 5) *Golf Ball *Tennis Ball *Snowball *Donut *Nickel *Coiny *Fanny *Foldy *Stapy *Firey Speaker Box *Marker *Puffball |color = Light gamboge, Vivid amber (stick) Brilliant red, moderate amaranth (match head) |deaths = 7+ |kills = 11 |first = "Take the Plunge: Part 1" |voice = Cary Huang |imagewidth = 150 }} Match is a female contestant in Battle for Dream Island and Battle for Dream Island Again. Match was a semi-antagonist on BFDIA. She was on the Squishy Cherries team and was on Team No-Name until Pencil made a new team called FreeSmart in "Get in the Van", and she joined along with Book, Ice Cube, Bubble, and Ruby. She is part of the alliance with Bubble and Pencil. She likes to call Pencil "Pence-Pence" (first seen in "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?"), and she won't allow anybody else do that. In IDFB, she was in the Tiny Loser Chamber after "The Long-lost Yoyle City". She was up for voting to leave the TLC along with the other BFDIA rejects/eliminated contestants, but IDFB was indefinitely delayed. She got 3,794 votes, which was the most votes to leave the TLC. Match was a contestant on Battle for BFDI ''and a member of Iance. She lasted for 12 episodes, being eliminated in "What Do You Think of Roleplay?". Appearance Match appears to be a matchstick. Her flammable part is red, and her wooden part is light tan. Changes BFDI * Match has thicker outlines. * Match has darker outlines. BFDIA * Match has thinner outlines. * Match has a darker tip. IDFB/BFB * Match has lighter outlines. * Match has a slightly lighter stick. Personality , Match and Bubble doing the puzzle in episode 7.]] Match has the personality of a stereotypical teenage girl, mostly conveyed through her repeating the word "like", and the fact that she is friendly to some contestants, but mean and exclusionary to others. She has an unbreakable bond with Pencil, as she never argues with her. She calls her nicknames, and they seem to have been friends with each other before BFDI started. However, with other contestants, she can be very harsh, judgmental, and seems to disrespect them; this is further supported when she insulted and kicked Book and Ice Cube, the "alternates", out of her alliance, and she had a long aversion towards Spongy until BFB 5. This rude, inconsiderate behavior can even affect her own teammates, as she has criticized them harshly on many past occasions. Her most disliked player is Spongy (until "Fortunate Ben"), as seen when she was playing "Spongy Cake" in "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?" and "Crybaby!". She feels he smells bad and is too overweight, coupled with the fact that in "Barriers and Pitfalls", Spongy was weighing down the chairlift needed to progress through the challenge. In BFB, Match appears to have several mood swings. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want" and "Fortunate Ben", she is shown to be nicer to Flower and Spongy, complimenting Flower's fashion sense and playing Spongy Cake with Spongy. However, in "Questions Answered", she makes fun of Bubble's weight and even yells at her for getting the challenge answers wrong, and even demotes her again, this time to a "bemb". Match later explains to Bubble that she was trying to act more like Pencil, but Bubble chastises her for her harsh behavior and how that kind of leadership only ends up hurting people. This implies Match lacks the self-awareness to see the consequences of her actions. Coverage Appearances * Battle for Dream Island ** Take the Plunge: Part 1 ** Take the Plunge: Part 2 ** Barriers and Pitfalls ** Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? ** Sweet Tooth ** Bridge Crossing ** Power of Three ** Puzzling Mysteries ** Cycle of Life ** Insectophobe's Nightmare ** Crybaby! ** Lofty ** A Leg Up in the Race ** Don't Lose Your Marbles ** Half a Loaf Is Better Than None (eliminated) ** Vomitaco (mentioned) ** Reveal Novum ** Gardening Hero ** The Glistening ** Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 (flashback) ** Return of the Hang Glider * Battle for Dream Island Again ** Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know ** Get Digging ** Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 ** Zeeky Boogy Doog ** Get in the Van (eliminated) ** BFDIA 5b ** No More Snow! ** It's a Monster ** The Long-lost Yoyle City (eliminated) * IDFB ** Welcome Back (cameo) * Battle for BFDI ** Getting Teardrop to Talk ** Lick Your Way to Freedom ** Why Would You Do This on a Swingset ** Today's Very Special Episode (does not speak) ** Fortunate Ben ** Four Goes Too Far ** The Liar Ball You Don't Want ** Questions Answered ** Enter the Exit ** Get to the Top in 500 Steps ** What Do You Think of Roleplay? (eliminated) Battle for Dream Island In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", she is seen with Pencil talking about Flower being afraid of bugs. They both yell when Ice Cube is about to pop Bubble. During the challenge, Match, Pencil, and Bubble form an alliance. A few moments later, Ice Cube knocks them off. In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Match is chosen in Pin's team because she is a part of the alliance. When Pin asks her team about choosing Pen, Match agrees. Match later picks Firey, but Pin refuses. Match and Pin start to stare at each other when Firey says that Match made a good choice. When Eraser and Pen choose Blocky, Match seems to be unsatisfied with the decision. When Blocky picks Spongy, Match is angry. When the team is trying to pick a team name, Match screams on the megaphone. She is angry when Blocky says she's one of their oars. During the challenge, Match tells Blocky to not keep her underwater for 30 seconds. After the boat breaks, Pencil suggests Match swim with her, but Match says she has no energy left. She notices that some contestants are floating on Spongy. In "Barriers and Pitfalls", she waits for Pencil so that they can stick together. After about 5 minutes, Match exclaims that Pencil is taking too long. After a while, she complains about Spongy. She realizes Pencil is here and they start to run, while some other contestants fall. Match is shocked when she sees the wall. Later, she throws Tennis Ball over the wall. She falls down with the rest of her alliance when Rocky breaks the tramway line. In "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?", Match complains about the cake but survives her first elimination. She plays Spongy Cake with Pencil and she accidentally makes a fire. She complains when Bubble calls her a "guy". In "Sweet Tooth", Match gags while looking at the cake. She has an argument with Pin over if they had a large number of votes or not and if they have feelings or not. Match also hallucinates. She makes fun of Bubble during the challenge since she "can't" count to 3, but gets shocked when she finally counts to 3. She realizes she wasted half of the challenge time and decides to buy one of Leafy's cakes with the $20 she has. She also gives Woody $5 for an unknown reason. She gets 15 points on her strawberry cake. In "Bridge Crossing", Match shows her disgust for Needles but still talks to Needle. She thanks the Announcer when she did not get called "a piece". When Match was voted off in "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", Pencil "substituted" her with Ice Cube in her alliance. Match was also the first one to be teleported to the Tiny Loser Chamber via the Laser Powered Teleportation Devices instead of being thrown to the TLC manually. In "Gardening Hero", she dyes her "hair" (actually her match tip) to blue to try to get the viewers to vote for her but also was a recommended character named Blue Match, along with Pink Match and Green Match. However, she didn't rejoin. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", it is shown that she dyes her match tip back to red. Her, along with the rest of the eliminated contestants in the Tiny Loser Chamber, were eaten by Announcers bugs. In "Return of the Hang Glider", she, along with the other eliminated contestants, are set free from the TLC. After Firey wins Battle for Dream Island, Match, along with Pencil and Bubble, tell Firey he has to let them in, and Firey agrees. Later, after Dream Island is sold because of "budget slices", Match, Snowball, Tennis Ball, and Woody are abducted by a UFO. Match turns off the power of the UFO, causing it to fall, and everyone gets scared. Match tried to make the UFO fly again, but then realizes it's a one-way switch. The UFO then crushes Flower, after Woody dies of a heart attack due to his fear of the color gray. Match then greets everybody, and it is revealed that she is still alive. Battle for Dream Island Again In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", her friend Pencil is quick to start a conflict with Donut. When Puffball suggests putting one original contestant on the newbie team to even the teams out, Donut picks Match in spite of Pencil. Firey discovers that contestants can switch teams, so Match switches back. Match's team wins the challenge. In "Get Digging", Tennis Ball says their team needs a large bowl for the stew. Match asks if her bowl is big enough, but Nickel has an even larger one. Both of them get rejected by Golf Ball. Later, Match and Pencil ask Ruby if she wants to join their alliance, and she accepts. They add some ingredients to their Yoylestew, which some are inedible and deadly. Her team lost due to the poor quality and ingredients. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Match impresses Ruby by saving Firey's life. Later, she is shocked and jealous since Teardrop got over 500 likes and wish she had gotten this amount of likes. Gelatin shoves Match out of the way to avoid being crushed by a falling HPRC, killing himself in the process. Match then claims that Gelatin is awful at life saving. She uses the HPRC to recover Bubble. When Team No-Name enters Golf Ball's Underground Factory, Match complains about Golf Ball killing Pencil in an incinerator. Golf Ball retaliates, so Match stops arguing. In "Get in the Van", Match gets eliminated, but Pencil uses ropes to fling her back to the Cake at Stake area. She and the rest of her alliance leave Team No-Name to form FreeSmart. During the challenge, Evil Leafy swallows the FreeSmart Van, killing the FreeSmart members. In BFDIA 5b, Match is the 2nd playable character. She has her tallness as a disadvantage over the game. In "No More Snow!", Match finally escapes from Evil Leafy, but she and Ice Cube are then thrown off in an explosion. She returns later in the episode, and she says the explosion wasn't enough to kill her, but instead set on fire. Nickel suggests that the fire gets put out since they were in a forest, and she melts Ice Cube to do so. In "It's a Monster", Match takes constant long breaks from cranking HPHPRCC. Nickel yells at Match and suggests she helps, but Match says that every girl needs their break time. Some time later, Match and the other still alive contestants finish cranking the HPHPRCC. Yellow Face tries to recover Spongy, but Match stops him and tells him to prioritize. She then recovers Pencil. When the FreeSmart Supervan submerges underwater, she revives members of her team while drowning. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", Match yells at Ruby for being clumsy and dropping the HPRC in a pile of glue. When they reach the summit of Yoyle Mountain, Match argues with Firey Speaker Box after he says her team 'unfortunately' won. Firey Speaker Box notices that Match is out of the TLC while she should be eliminated, so she is flung to the TLC. IDFB Match is voted 1st to get out of the TLC, however, she is not seen getting out of the TLC due to the fact that IDFB 2 was never released. Battle for BFDI In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Match is seen with her alliance. She orders Lightning to electrocute Flower. She becomes a part of team iance. She (possibly) comes up with a strategy to jump to the basket telling her teammates "ways" to jump higher, such as dropping the "L"s on Snowball's name, or by having Ruby close her eyes. However, she refrains from talking to Flower. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Match congratulates Ruby and Bubble for getting a low number of votes and is safe with 1362 votes. After Pencil gets eliminated, she comments that the alternates cannot join the alliance, as they are on a different team and also dead. She licks the jawbreakers and realizes that Ice Cube is an alternate to her alliance. She begs for her to join. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Match gets 1st place for her team by putting Fanny on her team swing's fulcrum. In "Fortunate Ben", Match is seen playing Spongy Cake with Ruby. After Ruby is finished talking to Flower, Match starts playing Spongy Cake with Spongy, after analyzing the game. In "Four Goes Too Far", Match has a staring contest with Bubble and looks toward Pen while they have The Twinkle of Contagion. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Match, after spotting Fries sporting a jawbreaker mask, is seen saying Flower's eye for fashion has gotten so good lately. In "Questions Answered", the pattern of Match bullying Bubble continues. When Bubble got the answer to the second question wrong, Match demoted Bubble from a Bember, to a Bemb, stating that "she wasn't even worthy of Bembership status". This makes Bubble scream shockingly. Later, after her team unfairly loses due to Stapy's cheating, Match shows her recorded evidence about Free Food sabotage to Donut, and made her team place 7th. Fanny calls Match a hypocrite during the episode's stinger because she didn't know the answers herself, but she got mad at Bubble. In "Enter the Exit", Match tries to talk to Bubble. Bubble refuses to talk to Match and gets popped because of a cake that was thrown a few seconds later. After that, she and Fanny argue about really caring about Bubble. She later was used by Blocky to try to bring Four back. When Four comes back and recovers Bubble, she greets her but gets ignored. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Match complains about Flower being too slow in the contest and how Pencil would ensure she got through the other contestants. This causes Bubble to lash out at her but Match acts relieved because she is finally talking to her again. Match proceeds to apologize for lying over knowing the quiz answers in "Questions Answered" and explains she demoted Bubble to "bemb" to try and be a strong leader - apparently in Pencil's place. Hearing Bubble state that this act was only harming others, especially her, Match apologizes for her behavior. Despite, Bubble not forgiving her instantly, Match decides not to get upset. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Match, along with the rest of iance, attend Cake at Stake. She is eliminated with 12,758 votes. She says that she should have seen her elimination coming, and she is sucked into EXIT before Bubble can talk to her. Bubble feels guilty, believing it's her fault Match is eliminated. Votes Total elimination votes: 14,792 Deaths #Insectophobe's Nightmare: May have died when Ice Cube pushes her off a cliff (Debatable). #Lofty: Is killed in Bomby's explosion. #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Falls down a cliff (Debatable). #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Disintegrated by hydrochloric acid. #Insectophobe's Nightmare 2: Is devoured by bugs. #Zeeky Boogy Doog: Dies in another one of Bomby's explosion. #It's a Monster: Drown hundreds of times in the Goiky Canal. Kills Total Kills: 11 Trivia *When Match talks she often says "like" repeatedly in her sentences. *Match is the holder of the most votes to be eliminated, at 12,758 in "What Do You Think of Roleplay?". *Match is one of the 4 contestants to receive a 5 digit number of votes, the others are Loser, Leafy, and David. *Match was in the bottom 2 three times, with Rocky, Golf Ball and Snowball. Coincidentally, all three of them were in the same team in "Power of Three". *Match was the 5th character created as seen in carykh's "First BFDI Drawing EVER!" video. *Match was the one who said the first and last words in Season 1, saying "Yeah!" in both instances. *Because Leafy rejoined, Match is the second classic contestant to be eliminated in BFB. *Match was the first to switch teams in ''Battle for Dream Island Again. *Match said that Pencil had the same favorite screen as hers, but her favorite screen in the "favorite screen slide-show" was shaped like Puffball. *Match is the only contestant that got eliminated and then had a chance of returning in the same episode. *Match's voice changed in Season 2, sounding more like a girl than a boy. **This is also the case with Ruby, who sounded different from when she appeared in "Reveal Novum". *Match was the first contestant to be eliminated by the Laser Powered Teleportation Device. *Match is one of the few contestants who always has more dislikes than likes more than once. The others are Golf Ball and Fries. *Match is one of the five contestants who were eliminated in BFDIA, the others are Donut, Teardrop, Dora, and Puffball. *Match is the first FreeSmart member that Book rescues in 5b. *In "Get Digging", Match said she had to deal with Spongy for "like, 17 million years". This means that Spongy and Match could have been alive for 17 million years. **However, this may have been a case where Match uses exaggerations, which are usually trailing the word "like". *Match is one of the only 2 contestants to actually resist being sent into the TLC for some time: In her case, she lasted over 71 days. Flower, the other one, resisted a few seconds, trying to mirror every laser incoming at her, failing at the fourth. **David and Roboty also avoided elimination, but they both did so in BFB. *Match is the lowest ranking person in BFDIA who is voiced by Cary Huang. *In both BFDI and BFDIA, Match is the lowest ranking member of her alliance. However, this changes in BFB, when Pencil is eliminated in "Lick Your Way to Freedom". *Match is in 4th place in the most dislikes in Battle for Dream Island Again with 426 dislikes. The 3rd place is Teardrop with 440 dislikes, the 2nd is Donut with 573 dislikes, and the 1st is Puffball with 1455 dislikes. *She has said "OMG"'s the most compared to the others: "Oh my like, woodsicles", "OMG", "Oh my gosh", "OMQ", "OMW", and "OMT". *In BFDI, Match has gotten the 5th least amount of overall votes with only 105. 4th is Snowball with 73, 3rd is Woody with 46 and 2nd/1st is Golf Ball and Pin with 26 votes each. *It is most likely that she would leave the Tiny Loser Chamber in IDFB 2. **If she does not rejoin, it is likely Pen would rejoin instead. *According to Cary in his BFB 3 reaction video, Match's voice in BFDIA was made using a plugin in FL Studio. *Out of all of the content made by Jacknjellify, Match only likes the Thanks for 4 years! video. *In "Gardening Hero", Match dyed her "hair" blue. *Match does not like being called "a piece", as seen in Sweet Tooth. *Match is flexible, as seen in "Questions Answered". *Match is currently the only contestant to be eliminated in 3 different seasons. Getting eliminated in "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", "Get in the Van", and "What Do You Think of Roleplay?". *Match is the last contestant to be eliminated in an episode that aired in 2018. See also Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:Females Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Team No-Name Category:FreeSmart Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Appeared on BFDIA 5b Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Iance Category:Articles with featured videos Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Generation 1 Characters